WordGirl Returns
by TheSnarkKnight
Summary: After leaving town when the things became too much to handle, Becky returns 4 years later to find it run by villains. She decides to join Violet, Scoops, and Tobey in the rebellion to take back the city. Dark, Slight OOC, Teenaged characters.
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes my new story. you'll find it's a little dark for a PBS kids show fic, but it feels right with the characters. You might find it OOC but things would certainly change in the situation. So would people. This is part Rebellion-against-ruthless-dictators and part love story, since I've adopted a love for WordGirl/Tobey. Oh, and don't ask about Captain HuggyFace. Just don't.**

**(A) chapter song(s) will be provided. For a Link to the playlist go to my profile.**

**Chapter song- All You Wanted by Sounds Under Radio**

**I do not own WordGirl otherwise I might have something witty to say in this disclaimer. That didn't make any sense.**

So I ran away like a little girl. I guess I was. At the age of the thirteen the costume no longer fit; literally and hypothetically. Seeing the town I'd saved so many times nearly turn against me made me realize that things had changed since I was ten years old. No one seemed to appreciate a hero who'd been around for so long, they all just expected me to be there for them.

So when the villains became less innocent and more dangerous, of course I had a hard time keeping up. It wasn't about food or manners any more it was all about power. I couldn't use big words to bring them down, I had to start fighting. It became so bad I'd come home late and I'd be exhausted. I never had time to be a normal kid anymore and when I tried to make time someone always got hurt. And WordGirl was blamed for not being there to save them. Always.

No more keys to the city, no more praise. I was no longer considered a legend and became incredibly infamous for being the hero that couldn't save the day.

Eventually, I quit.

WordGirl disappeared, in the outside world and in me. I took care of all the villains I could of course.

Mr. Big was the worst of them, controlling the "army". He was nearly unstoppable, wanted control, and was ruthless in his quest to get it.

Lady Redundant Woman became deadly, finally utilizing her powers and serving at his side.

Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy created the most popular restaurant in town finally getting the recognition he'd longed for and redeemed himself with pure good citizenship.

The Butcher... Became disgustingly evil, his name giving him a new inhumane inspiration. But being downright stupid was his weakness and allowed me to stabilize him.

Dr. Two-Brains stayed on the fence at first, but being slightly split personality he gave way to the evil mouse brain leaving me feeling slightly betrayed. We used to be friends and had almost been friends at times during his rein as a villain.

The rest of the villains gave way to them, unable to keep up. I suppose they went to cause minor mischief in other towns.

Except for one, who was much less of a villain and more of an annoyance.

Tobey McCallister sank into the shadows over the years. Nobody heard much from him. He'd ostracized himself from his peers. Once WordGirl was gone no one really saw him at all.

It wasn't easy but I made sure that the bad guys were locked up before losing the costume. Once I took care of that there was no reason to hold on to WordGirl.

Eventually my parents decided the city had gone too far into darkness and that it was time to move away. I exchanged half hearted goodbyes with my friends and gave thanks that I would be moving on.

A year after the move I came clean to my parents. They were disbelieving at first but soon accepted it. Honestly it would prove to not be the most important thing.

Some people seem like they could never split up. But that's just in the world of rainbows and ponies. People lose interest, things get in the way. My parents filed for divorce when I was sixteen. TJ blamed me and our family fell apart. Dad decided to move back to our old town and he wanted to take me too. I agreed only because I'm seventeen and heading off to college soon. It wasn't like life was any better where I was. It's not like it could really get any worse.

**Oh, Becky. It will get worse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. And please do me the honor of reviewing.**

**Chapter Song-Blinding by Florence and the Machine (Expect a lot of Florence)**

**I don't own WordGirl. **

A week after my father left for Fair City I followed. He'd bought back our old house online, surprised that it hadn't been lived in for two year s. I was also a little confused since the city was an ideal place to live.

Once I arrived near the city limits I realized that wasn't exactly the truth anymore.

It was dark. Years ago it had been sunny, with adults and children wandering the street. This was no longer the case, as the sky was gray and foggy, and the streets were empty and ghost like with only a few squad cars patrolling.

The ground looked damp and the foliage was less than cheery with all leaves darkened and soggy. The buildings also seemed to have faded to a depressing gray or brown with any lights seemingly blocked.

I struggled to figure out what could have caused the city to fall into an almost apocalyptic looking state when a squad car drove up behind me, the bright blue and red looking strikingly out of place. I pulled over with an uneasy stomach. I didn't think I'd done anything wrong.

A woman got out of the car walking up to mine with a graceful glide. She walked closer and I had to stifle a near gasp. Lady Redundant Woman?

"Are you new in town?" She asked with sharp eyes at me. I bit my tongue desperately wanting to point out that it wasn't polite to stare.

"Yes," I replied quickly.

"Name?" She snipped at me. I made eye contact with her for a second.

"Becky Botsford," I stated. With this her head turned a bit and she flipped through the papers she had been carrying. After spotting something that made her reel back in surprise, she smiled cruelly, hissing out words as she reached for something on her belt.

"Welcome home Wor-" She started to hiss. She was interrupted by a tiny little bombs crashing down around her and spreading smoke through the air. I realized that she had been reaching for a gun and that I was in danger. Taking the opportunity to get away I put my car in reverse. The smoke and fog made it really hard to see straight and I crashed into a fire hydrant. Cursing warily I got out and ran. The sound of gun shots rang through the air behind me and suddenly there was many more than one pair of footsteps chasing me. I ran as fast as possible before a set of arms reached out, covered my mouth, and pulled me into the shadows. I turned around, ready to hit my captor but was stopped immediately by his voice.

"Becky, please don't," He begged in a whisper of a British accent. I felt shock pour through me.

"Tobey?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have plenty of chapters so, there will be more today. Please review.**

**Chapter Song-Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine**

**I do not own WordGirl. **

With those words he grabbed my arm and tugged me back into the darkness. The ground was caked with little shards of broken glass and litter. I let him lead me and he kept holding my arm. Why i was putting faith in him was a mystery to me. We reached a tiny opening between buildings on the street and I breathed out in frustration. My confusion was starting to get the better of me. He dragged me through the opening halting when he reached a little metal hook. He motioned for me to take a step back and when I did he followed. With that he grabbed the hook, pulling it out until there was just enough space for a decent sized human to squeeze through. Then I followed him into the building hoping that my instincts where true and I really could trust him.

Once we were inside Tobey let go of my arm. We had ended up in some sort of sitting area with plenty if couches and an old TV. He sat down and looked up at me with an odd look.

"You can sit anywhere," He said. I took a seat on a couch next to the one he was seated on, so I could face him.

"Where do we start?" I asked. He leaned forward.

"I was hoping the beginning," He said.

"And I was afraid you'd say that," I sighed, "Well I'm guessing the secrets out. I was WordGirl. Everyone started to hate me and tell me I wasn't needed. I left only when I thought I'd locked up all the villains. I haven't used my powers since. My parents are divorced, my brother hates me, I moved back into town. I have no idea what's going on her. End of story."

Tobey had no reaction except to look away from me.

"Five months after you left, all of the villains had escaped prison," He turned his head back towards me, "The people in this town are idiots but finally figured out your secret identity. I, myself, knew from the second the villains became harder to defeat. You were physically and psychologically hurt and it was written all over you. It was heart breaking to watch. But once the town had figured it out, the enemy figured the coast was clear. So they periodically broke out of prison planning their capture of the town. The plan was full proof with not many people willing to get in the way. Mr. Big and Leslie control the villains, who control the town. Except for the Butcher who's locked up for obvious reasons."

My head reeled from the new information. I couldn't believe the chain reaction I had created. What the town had gone through. The words "my fault" echoed through my head and I desperately tried to disprove them, but from what Tobey had said, they were completely true.

"Where do you stand in all of this?" I asked, realizing that he had not not relayed any personal information.

"They think I'm with them," He said quietly.

"Are you?"

He thought about this for a second.

"Not exactly," he paused while I stared at him expectantly, "I lead the rebellion, in a way."

Well that was unexpected. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, staring at my former enemy. He didn't seem like the same person at all. I couldn't help but wonder who was in the rebellion with him.

"Who's exactly is in..."

As if on cue I heard the door open and shut. I leaped from my seat, Tobey mimicking. Sucking in my breath I waited to see who had walked through the door and make the final decision on whether Tobey had betrayed me.

A girl with long, pale blond hair and an extremely slim figure entered the room followed by a black haired boy.

**Guess Who...**


	4. Chapter 4

**My favorite chapter that I've written so far. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Song-Bloodstream by Stateless**

**I do not own WordGirl, but if i did, I really enjoy this story line.**

"Violet," I breathed barely loud enough for anyone to hear. She stared at me and Tobey and her face lit up with something like relief.

"Becky," She exclaimed in her incredibly soft voice. She started towards me and stepped back. As if making a decision she ran forward again and we were hugging instantly. After I moved away I didn't have any friends and definitely none as close as Violet and I used to be. She was a little taller than me, but looked nearly the same as she had years ago. Once we broke out of our hug she turned and looked at the boy behind her. There stood Scoops, who looked older in every possible way. He looked at me and sharply turned away. Finally someone was mad at me.

"Where did you find her?" Violet asked Tobey.

"Almost getting captured. She was nearly due for a public execution," He replied. I closed my eyes for a second and turned to Violet. I couldn't hold in what I needed to say so badly and now that I'd seen my old best friend, it made things so much more horrible. Tobey had brought on a lot of crap himself but Violet was never a part of all of this superhero business.

"I'm so sorry," I said with absolute truth.

"No-" Violet started to say, but Scoops interrupted her.

"You should be," He said. Tobey turned to glare at him but Scoops shook his head.

"She left us!" He yelled, turning to me, "You left us here to fight the bad guys alone. Hell, you caused this mess! What you did was incredibly self centered. Tobey may be too in love to see it and Violet may have missed you so much that they won't call you on it, but I will."

His words hit my guilt right on the spot and my head spun with emotions battling to be set free. The anger won the battle and my vision clouded over as I prepared to blow up.

"You're saying I should have given up, not only the chance to have a life, but possibly to live altogether? I had to make the sacrifice and no one else could have? Don't you think I already feel guilty? You don't need to call me on anything because I already know. What I did was selfish and quitting like that wasn't the most responsible thing I've ever done but I'm back now and I want to help so show me how," I half yelled back at him. He flinched back in surprise and Violet formed a little smile through the tension. Tobey walked closer to me and I flinched in remembrance of Scoops' comment. This was the same guy who had created robots to destroy things for years. He had been competitive and spiteful and when I was sporting my secret identity he had been my rival. I probably would have laughed if you'd told me that I would be looking to him for support.

Why? What made this past hour so irrational that I had to find solace in an old adversary?

There was an odd silence coursing through the room as we all stared at each other. Thoughts flew through my head at record speeds and I decided that with the current awkward position in the room I might as well take the time to feel guilty because I may not have time for it when I was taking the town back.

Yeah.

My mind was made.

Violet broke the silence when she turned to Scoops and grabbed his arm.

"We should go get cleaned up and make some food," She spoke with determination. He turned to her and his face seemed to lighten. They walked out of the room hand in hand. Another shock piled on the already there ones and I looked at Tobey.

"What? Old grade school crushes die hard?" He said with jealousy lining his voice. I tried to keep my temper.

"I'm just shocked. Of course I'm happy for them," I said.

Maybe the old Tobey wasn't completely gone.

The jealous look was wiped from his face from his face a second after I had that thought though. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. My first instinct was to push it off but I decided that that wasn't necessary.

"You've had a lot of surprises today I suppose," He muttered, "Look, I think this needs to be said. I'm sorry for the way I acted when I was younger. I was a nuisance to you and, honestly, a bit of a stalker."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for... Everything. This all happened because of me and I feel horrible at what I did to everyone's lives," I said. The words made the guilt I was holding burry itself deeper in me. He took his hands and turned my head to face his.

"I don't blame you. In my eyes it's not your fault," He stated. I looked into his eyes and sighed. He let go of me and I decided to change the subject.

"So how did you guys form this rebellion?" I asked. I was really curious as to how they teamed up.

"After the city was taken over they decided that any likely contact to you should be put away in prison. They reasoned that the three of us were the biggest threat. I convinced them that since you broke my heart, I would join their side of the battle. They believed me when I..."He hesitated and I knew I wouldn't like the next part," pretended to kill Violet and Scoops. I got them away from the prison and we obtained this place. Since then we've been attacking them in any way we can. I'm kind of a double agent."

It took me a second to realize that none of what he said had been in pride. He wasn't looking for my approval anymore. In a way I was happy that he had matured so much, but was still a little disappointed that he didn't seem to have the same feelings for me as he once did. I never would have thought I'd miss Tobey's crush on me.

"How can I help?" I asked with anticipation, "They know I'm here already so I can be full frontal about my attack, but I really don't want to go in guns a blazing."

"Well I was thinking that we should take them down one at a time. I've had it mapped out in my head for a while and Dr. Two Brains is the least powerful of all the villains, but destroying Lady Redundant Woman would send the largest message. There's also the option of taking down Mr. Big and Leslie first but I'd rather not think about how that would turn out. I don't want you anywhere near the Butcher until it's absolutely necessary. He's had a lot of protein intake and producing meat isn't the greatest power he has anymore," Tobey said.

"I'm thinking it should be Dr. Two Brains. If it weren't for that damn mouse brain he most likely wouldn't be evil at all. Maybe I could try to reason with him," I said.

"These aren't the friendly enemies you used to have Becky," He said.

"I realize that," I said with a bit of anger. He was patronizing me and it didn't sit well.

He examined my glare and shrugged, letting it go.

"So we'll start with him. I'll have to tell Violet and Scoops that we have henchman to take down," He said and started to get up.

"Tobey?" I called, stopping him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why haven't you done this before? Get rid of the villains, I mean. You obviously have some plans."

"I guess I have had plans... Most of them just involved you," He smiled.

"So you thought I'd come back," I said.

"I knew you would."

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I'd bet that you're reading this all in one sitting, aren't you?**

**Chapter song-Swimming by Florence and the Machine**

Tobey and I sat at the kitchen table planning the attack on Two-Brains. We both sat on one side of the table, close together. I was convinced I was only clinging to him because of the way my life had altered in the past couple of hours. Of course I had grown accustomed to lying to myself so that even I didn't know when things were serious. Violet and Scoops were in the sitting room taking. Their muffled voices from behind the door broke the silence when Tobey and I had nothing to say to each other.

"I don't think it's full proof but it might work," I said. We had a plan set up so that I'd have a good chance of getting to talk with Two Brains.

"Okay, let's go over it again. We conspicuously travel to his home. Once we're there Violet knocks out the front guards with tranquilizers and stays behind to be sentry. Scoops and I take on Henchman 1 and Henchman 2 and you go straight for "Rat Head". You talk and convince. If that doesn't work, you eliminate him. And don't hesitate. If you hesitate with Two-Brains who knows if you'll be able to defeat bigger targets. You need to do this efficiently. You understand, correct?" Tobey said.

"I'm prepared boss," I claimed.

"We go at dawn tomorrow. We all need sleep," He suggested.

"Wait, these are the only clothes I have. Not to sound querulous, but I can't fight in what I'm wearing, it would throw me off," I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Violet to find you something."

He walked into the sitting room for a minute and came back with Violet in tow. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her to the only bedroom in the tiny apartment.

"This is me and Scoops' room. He prefers to be called Scoops. His parent given name... Isn't his favorite right now," She added as I opened my mouth to question the name.

"Don't apologize for anything either Becky. I would've done the same thing in your place. Let's just act like this situation is normal and we're seeing each other for the first time since you moved way. Under normal circumstances of course," She added.

"So how's the weather been?" I asked facetiously. Violet stared at me with obvious misunderstanding.

"Bad," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed.

"Tell me what it's been like here Violet and please don't hold anything back on account of my guilt," I demanded. Now that the tearful reunion was over I wanted to hear her side of the story without mercy. She looked at me with a tilt of her head. It seems like she was trying to tell if I really wanted to know.

"Well, it was surprising. Finding out that you were WordGirl. For a long time all I could wonder was why you didn't tell me. When that was over I did get a little angry that you left, but that feeling went away quickly. Then the bounty was put on our heads and me and Scoops ran with Tobey. We were reluctant to trust him at first but we had no other choice. He's grown up a lot and trusting him is one thing I'll never consider a mistake. But ever since we found this place all we've done is talk. He didn't want us to take any chances and he never admitted it, but we knew he was waiting to see if you'd come back. Occasionally we go and scope out the streets in disguise. It's horrible out there, Becky. We need to stop it," She finished with a far away look. I swallowed.

"We do."

"I guess you want to know about Scoops and I," Violet said, snapping back from her thoughts.

"I was a little curious. I'm glad you guys have each other, really. Especially in a time like this," I assured her.

"You did have a crush on him years ago," She said.

"That's long gone," I said. It was true. With the loss of my innocent look on the world, any remnant of my crush on him had disappeared. When I left town I no longer had any feelings for him.

"Okay, then I think it's safe to tell you that I love him. He keeps me grounded. He's like the thing keeping me floating away like a balloon," She said dreamily.

"So he's like your anchor," I stated.

"Exactly," She said.

"That's amazing, Violet, I'm really happy for you," I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry for what he said earlier. It was a little much," She apologized.

"It's about time someone said that," I muttered. She shook her head and looked away.

"Hey, didn't we need to do something?" I asked. She gasped

"Your costume!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not costume! Clothes," I exclaimed. She ignored me and rummaged through her closet. I saw mostly black clothes that looked like they were for men and women. I shrugged off the awkward feeling I got when I realized that my former friends were technically living together. It was an odd thought but I guess I'd missed a lot.

Violet pulled out of the closet with a black tank top that had my symbol on it. Attached was a black cape. It looked like it stretched, so I figured it was a one size fits all type of shirt. I tried not to sigh when I realized that she must have been planning my return with Tobey.

"We have a lot of free time and I've had access to fabric, so I figured I'd make a costume just in case," She explained. Of course. She dove back into the closet and came out with a black skirt and black boots.

"Of course I didn't really know what size you would be, but I figured this would work. Please just try it on," She asked. I couldn't see how it could hurt so I picked up the clothing and went to the bathroom to change.

Now came the hard part. I hadn't used my powers for years and sorely needed practice. When I was WordGirl I'd always changed with my powers and that skill might be useful. I touched the pink insignia on the black shirt and closed my eyes.

"Word up," I whispered. With a flash of pink light I was thrust into my outfit. I searched the room for a mirror and found one on the opposite side of the creaky door. My dark hair was wavy and fell to my elbows where it brushed the black cape that hung on my back. It was attached to the thick straps on my tank top that clung to my newly curvy figure. The skirt I was wearing went to mid thigh and was too short for my tastes. The black boots were nearly to my knee and were surprisingly comfortable. In fact the entire costume was comfortable and felt right. It felt like it belonged on me and it made me feel like a superhero again. I went to show Violet with recovered grace. I hadn't realized I'd done so much to hide a part of me over the years. Violet looked at me and went to rummage through some drawers. She pulled out a black wrap around headband and pulled it onto my head. My hair was out of my face and it felt like I could see clearer. With a nod she stepped back to examine me once again.

"It's perfect. Can you fight in to?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can. Thank you for this," I said.

"Hey I had just as much faith in you as Tobey," She said, "Speaking of Tobey, he's still in love with you."

She said it as a matter of fact statement and I flinched.

"Umm, I've been back a whole day," I said.

"He's been in love with you for a long time," She said. I couldn't believe this conversation was even taking place. Tobey had never shown much interest in Becky. At least not in the way he had with WordGirl. And that was just a childhood crush.

"No, he had a crush on WordGirl. He hated Becky Botsford," I pointed out.

"He didn't hate you back then either. Just ask him," She said.

"I guess it's worth a try," I said. But the idea of starting something with Tobey was preposterous, considering the current state of the city. Saving the people I'd let down had to take precedence. I shouldn't get distracted.

"We have a problem," Violet said meeting me in her room after I'd changed back to normal clothes.

"I don't have a place to sleep," I guessed. She nodded and walked over to the sitting room door.

"Tobey, where's Becky going to sleep?" She said. I wondered if he'd heard her until Tobey walked out of the room looking embarrassed.

"Well I don't really know... There are no other rooms available for her and..."

"Well there's plenty of room on the other couches," Violet reminded him. I shrugged. Tobey laughed uncomfortably.

"Umm, Violet, I sleep on one of the couches in there. I don't think that would make Becky very comfortable," He pointed out.

Oh.

Thinking quickly, I laughed, "After all that's happened today, I don't really see the problem with being in the same room with you. There's enough room for both of us."

"Then it's settled. I'll get you some blankets Becky," Violet grinned. I was a little surprised by her behavior. Where was the air headed sweet heart that had been my best friend? A mastermind matchmaker had taken he place.

"It seems obligatory to ask; do you snore?" I asked. Tobey laughed, this time about ten times less awkwardly. His genuine laugh was nice. I could stand to hear it more.

"I guess you'll find out."

**Was that fluffy? I don't really know, it's like trying to find a cotton swab in a pile of needles. Please review and tell me your ideal fluff amount.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter for today. Romance at the end. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Song-Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine (I told you so)**

It turns out Tobey did snore, but not so obnoxiously that it prevented me from sleep. My dreams were hauntingly reminiscent of my final days in the city that hated me. There were jeers and insults from the people I protected. They claimed I was never there for them, that I had failed to save this person and that person. I tried to argue that I had tried. In a wearily realistic flash forward the same citizens where expressing their hatred of me but this time for the take over of the town. I had no argument back this time.

I awoke in a guilt ridden state the next morning with the realistic claims of my dream gnawing at my conscience. Tobey was still fast asleep, his blonde hair even more ruffled. Tobey's hair had changed. It definitely wasn't the most drastic thing that had but it somehow made me a little more aware of _how much _had changed. And as clichéd as it seems, things would never be the same.

I crept to the bathroom to clean up. I only had the one set of clothes I'd arrived in so my pink sweatpants and green t-shirt would have to stay with me. Hearing stirring in the other room I cleared out of the bathroom to make room for the other early riser. I heard Violet speaking with someone in the kitchen and went to investigate.

"Chuck?" I exclaimed, "The Evil Sandwich Making Guy?" I added on with disbelief.

For a second I considered laughing, but decided the situation did not call for it. So I stood there looking like an out-of-the-loop idiot. Then Tobey walked in, squinty eyed behind his glasses, and decided to take sympathy on me.

"Actually it's just Chuck the Sandwich making guy now," He explained.

"I really prefer just Chuck."

"Okay, but no ones going to call you 'Just Chuck', Tobey smiled, a little more awake. His joking nature left me a little dumb founded. I'd have to remember to add it to the growing list of things that changed.

"So you came back," Chuck said with sudden seriousness. I sobered quickly knowing that he would not wany to be joking with me. I'd caused all kinds of problems.

"I had no idea what I was going to find", I replied.

"Of course not! Nobody could have possibly predicted such a thing," Scoops exclaimed.

"Todd," Violet sighed. I noticed that she used his real name for emphasis.

"What? I doubt she really thought it would stay safe here. It just wasn't her problem anymore," He claimed. The sad thing was that I saw the horrible truth in his words. At the time I hadn't thought much about what would happen to the city once I'd left. Honestly I hadn't cared. It wasn't my problem.

"You should stop now. She doesn't deserve this," Tobey said.

"Yes I really do," I urged, "You should probably all hate me but you have lingering ideas that I'm not the person who screwed up your lives. So by all means, continue." Violet stared at Scoops and I could tell that they were having their own private argument with their eyes. Tobey looked at me with annoyance, but knowingly. Like he expected this behavior from me.

"Can you all discuss this later? I have reports from outside," Chuck said. Our attentions turned to him and everyone went business like. I had no idea what to expect and little knowledge of what was going on so I listened closely, sparing a last glance at Tobey.

"So today I was speaking with Charlie, he's become the most vocal guy," he added for my benefit, "And he claims there's security work being done on Two Brains' headquarters. It's only through tomorrow though, so now might be your only chance to get in without an instant alert to Big."

Silence rang as everyone absorbed the information. I felt an overbearing relief. Tomorrow I could get out and do something. This could be a chance to take out my emotions in battle.

This concept is new to me, though. Fighting crime had always been to help the public but now I was planning to use it to vent my emotions as well. It didn't seem healthy.

"Let's get planning then," Violet said.

It was several hours of conversing, arguing, and preparation before we were all able to sit down and relax. Well not relax exactly; everyone was much too anxious for that. What we really did was lounge throughout the apartment. Violet and Scoops were together in their room and Tobey was going over supplies once more in the living room. That left me and Chuck sitting silently in the kitchen. After a little while I decided Tobey wouldn't be joining us soon enough and the silence would continue to bother me.

"So when did your royal epiphany happen?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"It didn't. I got what I wanted so there was no reason to do what I had previously been doing. When did your epiphany happen?" He replied. My cheeks burned and I felt a pang of embarrassment. Here was the fallen hero asking about epiphanies.

Tobey showed up a little bit later with a deck of cards and suggested a game of go fish. He cursed every time he lost and I couldn't help but laugh at him. The winner got a handful of M&Ms each game, which was somewhat of a delicacy in town. Whenever I won I handed half to Tobey and we made an alliance against Chuck. We played well into the night, even after Chuck had left. Moving the game into the sitting room, we ended up on opposite sides of a couch discussing M&M colors.

"The brown does not taste more chocolaty," I argued.

"But it looks more chocolaty therefore giving the illusion that it is. It adds extra enjoyment," Tobey said.

"That argument is illogical and more chocolaty is not good word choice. Therefore blue is still my favorite color of M&M," I Said.

"Fine, but brown is still mine," He said.

"I figured that," I smirked.

At that moment I noticed the look he gave me. It was a mix of awe and affection that was unlike anything I'd ever seen directed towards me. I blushed but I didn't look away. Our eyes stayed locked on each other for a moment. In that moment I reflected on my previous love life. Besides for my crush on Scoops nothing much had happened. There would be a boy here or there that would show an interest in me, but that interest usually faded because of intimidation. No one had been on the same intelligence level over the years and that scared many guys off. While I looked at Tobey I noted that he was a boy genius and very likely to keep up with me academically. He also knew me very well, past and present. Without hesitation I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek very close to his mouth. He looked surprised and I contained any emotion I had in the moment.

"Thanks for believing in me," I whispered. I then grabbed a blanket and lied down hoping he got the message and turned the light out. He did and as he went to lay down I heard him whisper a word in the darkness.

"Anytime"


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter. This will be the first of two I'm putting up today. Surprise ending! Review please!**

**Chapter song-This Ain't A Love Song (This Is Goodbye) by Scouting for Girls**

**I do own, just not WordGirl.**

The next morning I woke up to the inviting smell of bacon. My meals had consisted of cereal and granola bars for the past two days and that was normal for the rest of my friends so their reaction had to be much more severe. Feeling the soft carpet underneath my now bare feet I crossed the room into the kitchen. Chuck was standing at the stove, spatula in hand, cooking a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"That is _not_ sandwiches," I commented with a smile. Chuck smiled back and flipped over an egg.

"The residents here got a little sick of my sandwiches so I had to become a more versatile cook," He responded. I noticed a package of bread next to the toaster on the counter.

"Need someone to make the toast?" I asked. He nodded and I went and got started.

"Big day today," He said. I sighed.

"It is," I hesitated. There was something nagging at me in my mind. "So how did you get mixed up in the rebellion? Last time I checked you didn't want anything to do with all of this." I gestured around. He looked down and then turned look at me with remorse.

"I saw what they were doing to the people. There was murder and torture and… it was too much to handle. No one wanted to take a chance and try to fight the bad guys, including me. But Violet and Scoops both had a bounty on their head, making them the most likely candidates to take a stand. Tobey had been housing them but that could only last so long so he came to me. I had this extra apartment right under my own that was vacant. The records of it were conveniently destroyed and the exit blocked off so I agreed that they could stay here. They needed information and everyone comes to my restaurant once in a while. Things just fell into place and I ended up joining the fight."

Chuck had done a face-heel-turn since I was younger and it was nice to know that no matter how dark the world became people could change for the better. As if hearing my thoughts Tobey came out of the bathroom dressed in black with sopping wet hair in his face. He swiped a piece of toast from the pile I had created and spread some butter on it. I wondered if he was also having thoughts of the previous night.

"So when do we get the big day started?" Chuck asked.

"We're going to head out around noon," Tobey answered taking a seat at the table. Bringing my plate full of toast along with me, I sat down beside him.

"You're breaking into his house in broad day- er during the day? Now I know you guys have never done this sort of thing before, but you're pretty intelligent people and this seems like a pretty stupid idea," He said. Chuck had skipped out on the planning last night to go clean his apartment and only came back for the weapon assignment. He'd missed the twenty minute argument on timing. Too bad, it was pretty interesting.

"We discussed this last night Chuck and trust us; security is much tighter at night. The best chance we have is now or never," Tobey said.

"Plus, I want everyone to know that I'm back. Whether they hate me or not, someone will get hope, knowing that I'm here. And that I'm trying to give the city back," I added. Chuck nodded in approval and Tobey had the same look he had last night. After that we sat in silence as breakfast finished and Violet and Scoops showed up to eat with us.

"Becky I have some clean clothes for you in my room," She said. I almost stopped eating and hugged her, but even in a moment of weakness I realized how weird that was. So I thanked her and took the t-shirt and jeans when she gave them to me. I then showered for the first time in two days. It was eight minutes of relief. I came out of the bathroom and brushed my hair. The extra clothes weren't necessary since I'd be wearing my costume today. I wasn't shy with my "Word up" today and I left the bathroom with my cape trailing behind me. I was met by Scoops finishing his breakfast in the kitchen. He looked at my costume with resentment.

"I told her not to," He said.

"You didn't think I'd come back, did you?" I said. It wasn't an accusation, I just knew he didn't.

"You couldn't have known it would be this way I guess," He admitted.

"And if I had known I would have been here in a heartbeat," I told him. It was nice to know we could have a non hostile conversation. But that was the end of it seeing as it was now 11 o'clock and we had to gear up. Everyone was dressed in simple black clothing besides for me and they all carried guns. Tobey had created his own kind of gun that merely incapacitated the enemy, but they also carried a real gun.

Besides, they weren't supposed to kill. I was.

I weighed my options in my head constantly. I didn't want to kill Two-Brains. He had once been my acquaintance and I couldn't get past that fact. Plus my morals were strictly against killing and to defy that would be to lose my identity. They all expect me to kill and act as if it's the most normal thing in the world. I assume this is due to the fact that they had been living with a bounty over their heads for years and would do anything to regain freedom. To be cooped up for that long isn't healthy and would have an effect on your mind. It was too late to sit down and discuss all of this though because soon enough it was half past eleven and we had to leave.

Violet and Scoops would be taking their own way to the mansion through the shadows but Tobey and I would be driving. I had to stay concealed until the break in though because it would be a disadvantage if we lost the element of surprise. I sealed myself in the trunk after much argument with Tobey and we were off. The claustrophobia kicked in at high gear and by the time we were there I was nearly having a panic attack. I heard Tobey talking with the guards at the gate as if he and Tobey were old friends. To my vexation, I realized that they probably were. Tobey had said that they were convinced of his loyalty. This would be the one sure test of that.

I held my breath until the car started moving. Step 1: complete. Now on to Step 2.

The car pulled to a stop and I heard footsteps coming towards the trunk. The relief of being let out of the trunk was overtaken by the agitation of Step 3: Charge.

Once the trunk was open I flew out and followed Tobey. His pace was too slow for comfort. We could run into anyone. I sped ahead of him letting instinct guide me to my destination. I found the door I wanted and Tobey gave me an odd look when he caught up.

"This isn't the right place," he whispered.

"Well there's something in here," I whispered back. I made a quick decision to open the door. What I found was a red headed girl about our age. She had a frantic look to her and she was holding a maid by her arms, shaking her.

"I want that necklace," She screamed, "And you better give it to me now. "

She started shaking and grew larger with every chant.

"IT'S MINE…MINE…MINE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Do not fear, I promise there will be romance in the next chapter, but this one's all about morals and fighting. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Song- Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence and the Machine**

**I do not own WordGirl but I do own the right to make most of my chapter songs by Blorence and the Machine.**

I threw Tobey behind me, prepping myself for a fight.

"Go hold off the guards, I'll take care of her," I commanded. He obeyed without argument and I rushed forwards to stop the giant green girl. She looked at me and her face contorted.

"WordGirl's back," She yelled loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear. I found myself annoyed at her for blowing my cover. There was still another villain to fight. Instead of saying that, I flew up to her face and smiled.

"Long time no see, Eileen. You haven't grown an inch," I said She swung one of her giant hands at me and I dodged it easily not noticing that her other hand had been swinging too. It slammed into me and I felt all the air knocked out of me as I flew into a nearby rooftop.

The pain upon impact was more than I remembered it had ever been before. A horrible bit of fear coursed through me. I didn't think I could win this but I had to try.

I flew back up and grabbed a piece of rubble from a broken roof. I mustered all my strength and threw it at Eileen. It smashed into her skull before she could catch it and a bit of blood seeped from the spot. Her expression went from pain to fury and she charged at me. I blocked another swing this time making sure it was from just the one hand. She started flailing at me madly and I couldn't focus correctly. I was smacked to the ground, my head slapping against the pavement.

I was disoriented and my vision was all colors. I willed myself not to pass out when I saw a shadow from above, ready to squish me. I rolled out of the way in the nick of time but she was just as ready with her other foot. Before I could be killed, someone shot her with a ray of light. She fell onto trees and other landscape, the earth rumbling. She was still breathing as she started shrinking back to her normal size.

I slowly got myself off the ground, head spinning. With deep breaths I steadied myself and rushed over to thank Tobey. If he hadn't of shot her I surely would've died. Who I found when I made my way back to the mansion was not Tobey.

There stood Dr. Two-Brains, gun in hand, right where the shot had come from. I realized Tobey had not had any extra guns with so there was only one explanation to what had just happened.

Two-Brains had just saved my life.

I started to panic. If killing him had been _any_ kind of option before it certainly was not one now. Now I had no choice but to spare his life.

He examined me with pure curiosity. His eyebrows rose at my new costume and it made me want to leave the room immediately.

"You came back," He said. Well how did he figure that one out?

"You just saved my life," I said. There was an edge to my voice that got his attention.

"And you came here to kill me," He replied.

"Why would you think that?"I asked, feigning innocence on the subject.

"Because it would seem to be the only option. But you're not going to follow through," He said with complete belief. I wondered if he'd figured that out before, or after he'd save my life. Maybe it was his reason for doing so. If it had been that then things made a lot more sense.

"How do you know I won't?" I said probing for answers. He gave me a look of utter incredulity.

"Well we can find out, can't we?" He said. He pulled out another ray gun. "This gun will kill any creature quickly and painlessly. And when I say any creature that includes your kind. So here's your choice, Take it and kill me, or be killed."

He put his finger on the trigger and I guess I knew he wouldn't actually do anything. I stole it from him anyways. He shrugged, worriless.

"What are you going to do now? I have no fear of dying at your hands. And Eileen should be waking up very soon. So here's the choice you have to make. It's kill or be killed."

I shook my head, not willing to think that those were the only options. There were things I just couldn't do, no matter the circumstance. I was going to have a very tough time helping anyone if the only way was through death.

Tobey appeared with Violet at the end of the demolished hallway. They yelled encouragements, urging me to kill a man. The seconds were counting down as I saw red hair swish in the distance. Eileen was stirring and extra security was on the way. If I didn't decide now, it could kill us all.

I tossed the killing ray at Violet and she caught it with surprise. I then punched Two-Brains and stole the other ray gun from him. I shot him quickly, making him unconscious. I picked him up and flew over to Tobey and Violet. We fled the place, hearing parting shouts from Eileen. Violet and Scoops joined Tobey in the car and I carried Two-Brains by his lab coat all the way back to the alley by the apartment.

Looking down at the senseless man, I knew I'd made the right decision. If I started killing I'd be just as vile as the villains I was fighting. And anyways, he'd given me a reason I couldn't kill him.

A life for a life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, before this chapter I need you, yes you, to answer a question. Have you gone on playlist to listen to the chapter song? this is important information for me to knwo, because i need to know how often to put the songs in order, and if that's really necessary. So if you could review or PM and tell me, that would be fantastic.**

**Chapter Song-Look After You by The Fray**

**i do not own WordGirl. Nor do I want to, the show is fantastic how it is.**

It had been nearly five minutes since me and Chuck had tied up Two-Brains. I'd headed back outside to wait for the others and had been glued to the same spot by the door since.

Sirens were coming from all over the city. The loud noise they provided pierced the wonderful silence I was used to. My thoughts had been trailing all over the place. There was the constant worry for Tobey, Scoops, and Violet accompanied with the confusion over what to do with Dr. Two-Brains. We very well couldn't keep him here, and killing him was, decidedly, not an option. We could keep him as a sort of prisoner, but that may not do us much good. Sure, he knew the trade secrets of the big bads but there was little-to-no chance he'd share them. We could use him as leverage but there was no telling whether that would have any effect.

So there were no options and I'd just added another problem by taking him.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I heard a small clatter from around the corner. Scoops slid into the opening first, pulling Violet along by her hand. Tobey followed, holding a piece of cloth to his upper arm. I cursed quietly when I saw that it was stained with blood. Opening the door, I urged them in, placing a protective arm on Tobey. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"What happened?" I asked. I closed the door behind me drowning out the, now, barely audible sirens.

"Well some of the cities finest police thought we would be more helpful dead. They shot at us, and while Scoops and Violet could duck down, I had to keep my eyes on the road. One of the windows busted and a shard of glass slashed open my arm," He explained. I rushed him to the bathroom and washed out the bloody rag he had been holding. His injury looked painful but it wouldn't need stitches. I washed it as best as I could and rummaged through the medicine cabinet for bandages. I was pleased to find a package of gauze and medical tape. I dressed his wound as well as I could.

"It'll heal quicker if you refrain from moving it too much," I told him. He pulled his shirt sleeve down, pushing his glasses up his nose. The gesture was cute.

"When did you get medical training?" He asked. I shivered, thinking about the old days. The days when people had been so badly injured, whether by gun shot or knife. Of course, I'd shown up with the intention of saving them, but had never been in time to keep them from pain. On the rare, but horrible, occasion I'd arrive too late to save a life. The police then proceeded to make me inform the family of their death. The family would always ask me why. Why I hadn't saved the person they loved. It was my job, wasn't it?

"Things used to be pretty bad around here," I responded, staring at the tiled floor.

"They still are," He whispered. That snapped me back from the pity party in my mind. I had to do anything I could to prevent the atrocities I'd witnessed from happening again.

"We need to figure out what to do with Two-Brains and what our next course of action is," I said. Tossing the bloody rag into the laundry basket in the corner, I headed out of the bathroom. It looked as if Violet and Scoops had started the discussion without us. I sat down next to Violet at the kitchen table and focused in on their conversation.

"He doesn't have any use here. There's nothing for him to do but give us information and do you really think it's likely he'll do that?" Scoops said. It looked as if he and I were on the same page which wasn't the greatest thing in the world. We both thought I was an idiot.

"Well we should at least try to get him to give up information. There's no harm in that," Violet said.

"Except wasting our time," Tobey commented.

"Well we still need to know what we're doing next. We should wait until the buzz slows down outside before making the next move. Things have to be a little insane out there right now," Violet said. I nodded in agreement.

"So we could take shifts. Two of us devising a plan, and the other two getting information from Two-Brains. That way we can make sure we get enough done in the next few days," I opted. No one argued and Tobey and Violet created a schedule for us. For the rest of today Violet and Scoops would be interrogating Two-Brains while Tobey and I discussed a new plan. After this we split up, Violet and Scoops heading to the supply closet Dr. Two-Brains was being kept in and Tobey and I heading to the sitting room. We plopped down on one of the couches and spent the next two hours discussing who to attack, when to do so, and how we would. The end result had us either fighting Lady Redundant Woman at her home during the night, or tracking down the Birthday Girl and putting her in a temporary deep sleep. We'd give the sheets of paper with our plans to Violet and Scoops tomorrow and let them make changes.

It was time for dinner and Chuck had finally prepared his famous sandwiches. We sat down and ate together. Violet and Scoops had zero news except that of Two-Brains' refusal to cooperate. Tobey and I decided that they needed a break, so we were all off duty for the rest of the night. Once we finished our dinner Chuck went to close up shop and Violet and Scoops escaped to their room. I speculated whether the others had spent more time with Tobey previous to my arrival, or if he'd been alone often because I seemed to be the only one with him most of the time. Once we were seated back on our couch I decided to ask him.

"Before I came here, where you alone a lot?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He considered this for a second.

"I guess I was. It never bothered me though," He said. I knew I was going to bait him with my next statement and took the chance to examine his reaction.

"Is my being around you this much bothering you then?" I asked. I saw his face turned a bright shade of red before he could attempt to cover it.

"Not at all. I enjoy your company very much," He said. I couldn't help but smile, because I also enjoyed being around him. He was still smart, but that was no longer his most appealing trait. He was now caring, chivalrous, genuine, and all around _good_. There seemed to be no arguing that the boy sitting next to me was best described as heroic, so much that it made up for any childish thing he'd done in the past.

The others had also grown much over the years. Violet became more focused and outspoken. Scoops had become an amazing strategist. Everyone had grown up, except for me.

Time had had the opposite affect on me. My ego had grown immensely over the years, so much that when all came crashing down I was completely broken. I became a coward and selfish. There was nothing to justify my mistakes so all I could do now was try and fix them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tobey offered. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said.

"No?" He said with mock disappointment, "That's it? No witty remark? I'm ashamed."

"What can I say; today knocked the wit out of me."

After that we sat in silence for a few moments until something in his expression reminded me of something important.

"Tobey, where's your mother?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Who knows," He said.

"So you don't know where she is?" I asked in shock.

"She left town a while ago, it wasn't a big deal. But Becky, what ever happened to your dad?" He asked. Wait, what?

Oh, crap.

What happened to my father?

With my big return, there's no way he could be safe right now. Hell, maybe they even took him before I'd shown up in town.

Guilt overtook me. He was probably expecting me to show up and save him, but the entire time I'd been making crazy rebellion plans with a bunch of other teenagers. How could I have forgotten my own _father?_ How incredibly selfish was I?

I stood up and headed for the door. I needed to find him and rescue him from whoever was holding him captive and I needed to do it now. But before I could reach the door handle Tobey stepped in front of me.

"Becky, please don't do something that will get you killed," He begged. I pushed him out of the way.

"Please," he begged, stepping in my way again. I shoved him harder this time.

"Tobey you know you can't stop me and I don't want to hurt you. So can you make this easier on both of us and just let me go."

"I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission, "He shouted. Anger flared up inside of me and I couldn't decide whether it was for him or myself.

"I need to! It's my father, "I shouted back.

"We'll find another way to do this, just please don't rush out there right now," He pleaded.

"Don't you get it? I forgot about him! He hasn't passed my mind since I got here! What kind of person forgets about their own father, when there's a good chance he's in danger? " I yelled. Tobey had no response to this but to grab my arm. I shook off his hand.

"How selfish am I? It's all about me! Everything's my fault! I joined the rebellion to get rid of my own guilt! I constantly wonder how my return changed everyone else! I never stop worrying what other people think about me!"

I was rambling incoherently now, but I didn't stop. My selfishness had reached a new low. So I continued yelling about my self centered thoughts until I was nearly in tears. When I started crying, Tobey embraced me. It was a small comfort, but I'd never lose the feeling of weakness I had in that moment. Everyone in the apartment had most likely heard my breakdown. They'd never see me the same.

"Do you want to know why I've always loved you?"Tobey asked. I looked at him in astonishment. He grabbed my hand and led me to our couch.

"You've always been so brave. Disagree if you want, but you are. The way you put your life on the line for the good of others, the way you'd rush to the rescue no matter what; you're the most courageous person I know. You also have one of the purest hearts. Even through all you've seen, all you've had to do, you still can't find it in you to kill. While I'll admit your ego needed shrinking when we were younger, it does not now. Feeling guilt, even displaced, is not selfish. Imagine a world with no guilt," He said.

"Imagine a world based on guilt," I said, his words still not sinking in all the way.

"We're living in it," he said with a sad smile.

Wow. I'd accepted the fact that Tobey had feelings for me, but I'd had no idea to what level. He saw the good and bad in me and still loved me.

_Loved me._

That was going to take a little getting used to.

And where did that leave me? Of course I'd accepted having feelings for him, because some part of me was rejoicing right now. But I didn't know what I wanted to do with those feelings yet. Well I did know what I wanted to do right now.

I leaned forward to kiss him, and not on the cheek this time. He seemed surprised at first, but that didn't last too long. My entire body was tingling with happiness. There was something undeniably right about kissing him. He was comfort in the dark times and a friend in the lighter ones. He had become my confidante in the past few days. And back when we were children I'd always harbored a respect for him. My annoyance could have easily been hidden admiration.

There was no telling who pulled away from that kiss first, but it sure wasn't the last one we shared. I'd ended up on his sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around me. We kissed and joked about old elementary school stories. He told me about the arguments he had with his mother before she left and I told him about TJ's bitter feelings toward me once he'd found out that I was WordGirl. I learned all about Tobey and his past and he learned about mine. I made a promise to myself that I'd be more focused in the morning, but for now I relaxed and stayed in the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, my stupid butt went on an unexpected hiatus. No explanation will justify months of not writing this story. I'm sorry guys. ANYHOW... this is a short build up chapter, cuz I just had to end it where it was. Way to fun to keep you guessing. I know I don't deserve it but could ya please review? It would get me in the writing mood again...**

**Oh god, if I owned WordGirl it would NOT be on PBS...  
**

**Chapter song- Exit by Stateless**

Waking up the next morning included letting go of all the comfort I had gained in the previous night. I had clung to Tobey; led him on even. My worry and confusion over the situation with my father drove me to speed up my budding romance too much.

Thinking of my father gave me a queasy and uncomfortable feeling. You don't realize how far your relationship with your parents has fallen until you completely forget about your father. My family is so broken that the idea no longer seems so ridiculous.

I took a deep breathe and slid off the couch I'd been sleeping on. Tobey was still asleep on the one opposite mine, so I quietly made my way to the kitchen. I was the first person awake for once and I sat at the kitchen table soaking up the silence.

For a minute I didn't think about anything but breathing.

Then I heard Tobey getting up in the other room and the peacefulness disappeared. I sped to the bathroom, hiding from my problems like a child. I couldn't find it in myself to face him at this moment, to tell him what needed to be said. That I had used him for comfort. He would think that his feelings were just a convenience to me which wasn't true.

I washed off my face and hands, then brushed my hair. Hearing voices in the kitchen, I decided that Tobey probably wouldn't be talking to himself, so it was safe to leave. Violet met my eyes with confusion when I walked out of the bathroom. Her look became even more perplexed when she saw Tobey blush and look away at my arrival. After a second her eyes widened and she stared at me. When Tobey turned his back she mouthed the word later and I sighed. That should be an interesting conversation.

The tension broke when Scoops walked into the room with an air of urgency.

"Tobey, Becky, we need to get to the interrogating quickly. Eileen has been captured by Mr. Big and I'm guessing he's controlling her like he's controlling The Butcher."

"My goodness," Violet breathed out. Scoops expression dimmed even more.

"But I don't think she's the only one. Any ex-police officers or firemen have been taken and it also seems to be happening to other random citizens of age," he explained. There was a pause that held horrible quietness.

"Like a draft", I whispered in the dead silence of the kitchen. Violet winced.

"They're getting ready to fight a war," Tobey said grimly, vocalizing what we were all thinking.

We were now facing an army.

**Ahh, cliffhanger... Sorry, short chapter. I gotta get back in my groove**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologi  
**

**Chapter song- We Used To Be Friends by The Danny Warhols**

"Word up," I said clearly. It felt a little awkward doing so in the middle of the sitting room, but we didn't have much time. Tobey and I had to interrogate Two-Brains to see if we could get any info the others couldn't while Violet and Scoops talked to Chuck to figure out a plan to get more recruits. Everyone was extremely stressed out and the day had barely begun.

I took my time on the walk to the kitchen. If Tobey was all ready, we could get straight to the questioning and skip the awkward moments that would be sure to come if he was not. To my extreme relief, he was ready. My heart skipped and my vison clouded over for a second when I saw him but i made sure to get focused on our business.

"So, do you have a plan of action?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're not going to tell me."

It wasn't a question, just what he knew was true. I have a plan but I know he won't like it. So he doesn't get to know.

"Let's go," I urged.

He grabbed an unidentifiable weapon and followed me into the only bedroom in the tiny place where we had to keep Two-Brains during questioning. He looked asleep when we came in and I could tell Tobey was more tha pleased at the thought of disturbing his peace. Everyone here was so full of vengeful hate that I believed I was the only one who could take a different approach.

"Hello," I said completely monotone. He looked at me and then his face broke into an odd grin.

"Hello savior," Two-Brains replied. Thoughts rolled through my mind at the use of the word. It could mean many things, but I was almost positive he was teasing me. Tobey confirmed my thoughts by slapping Two-Brains across the face.

"A little early for the use of violence don't you think? We haven't even asked any questions yet," I said dryly. Tobey looked a little embarrassed at his outburst and backed up a step.

"He deserved it," He responded. I gave him a look and he backed up another step.

Two-Brains was watching us with a knowing expression and I heard him mutter something along the lines of "whipped".

"What was that?" I asked. He remained silent. "Because you know it'll hurt a lot more if I decide to hit you."

With this he broke into a smile.

"But I saved your life," he exclaimed. Anger rushed through me.

"And I wouldn't have spared yours if I knew that you were going to hold that over me!"

He shook his head. I realized that maybe my becoming hateful wouldn't help my plan.

"Look," I said, "we used to be friends. You used to be good without that damned mouse brain. Steve, why can't you just give me something we could use?"

His eyes betrayed his shock when I used his real name. He almost looked like he was considering it until a flash of recognition came across his face.

"So this is your approach. The others treat me as a hostile threat, but you'll act like we're best friends? Sorry, but it won't work. Besides, why treat this like a war if it isn't yet?" He said.

"But it is a war," I said, the same time Tobey said, "Yet?"

"Why are you calling it a war?" Two-Brains asked

"They're drafting soldiers," Tobey replied. I nodded in agreement. Two-Brains raised his eyebrows.

"Well you better assemble your army quickly. The next step is a city wide search for WordGirl," Two-Brains said.

"How do you know all of this? You've been here since my return became public," I asked.

"We had a plan, in case you came back. They're obviously using it," He said.

"Well it looks like we got some information out of you after all," I said to him, which wiped the smirk off of his face. "Come on Tobey, we have to tell the others."

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, but my original stories and my life got in the way of this story. But I'm back and really getting into writing this again. I hope to have it wrapped up by November/December. If your still reading, and If you still review I will absolutely gush about you in the next chapter. Just because I love you guys, I made this chapter extra-shippy and cliffhanger-y. So enjoy.**

**I'm glad I don't own WordGirl. I would be so lazy with it.**

"Oh goodness, what are we going to do?" Violet said. Tobey and I had just revealed what we'd learned from Two-Brains. Scoops, Violet, and Chuck were sitting with us and each portrayed different reactions. Scoops was thoughtful, Violet shocked, and Chuck nervous.

"I better go keep an eye out, if they're doing a city wide search. They could show up here at any time and I can't turn them away," Chuck said, hurrying out of the room. I sighed, knowing that he was right. If it came down to it, he'd have to let the search party in and they would be caught. Defeat would be inevitable.

"We need to clear out," Scoops said.

"And go where exactly?" Tobey replied with raised eyebrows.

"We could go underground," Scoops offered.

"Literally?" Violet blurted out and then shrank in her seat. She seemed to realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"We don't have anywhere to flee to," Tobey said. I shook my head.

"Well we can't just stay here, we're sitting ducks," I said.

"I like ducks," Violet whispered. The room sat in an awkward silence for a moment, as no one bothered to respond to that. Tobey stood up and sat down, the look on his face conflicted. He seemed to be talking himself out of something.

"You have an idea," I noted, not asking any questions. He sighed.

"Not one that I think anybody would be happy with."

"Well I don't think we're looking for a crowd pleaser anymore. We're slightly out of options," I pointed out sardonically. Tobey took this to mind and nodded slowly.

"Okay... we leave town," He took his time saying the words, flinching as if they hurt.

"No," Scoops raised his voice, "Not after everything we've done here."

"We could come back with help. We wouldn't have to fight alone," Tobey yelled back.

"But we'd still be abandoning these people-"

"We'd be helping these people. What are we supposed to do for them once they've captured us and handed us over to the Butcher?"

Tobey and Scoops we're both standing, voices raised. Violet quietly put her arms on Scoops shoulders and urged him away from the table. I sent a warning look to Tobey, as a reminder that if this fight even came close to turning physical, I could stop it in a second.

A lightbulb went off in my brain, "We couldn't leave. They've probably closed off the exits out of the town," I pointed out. This seemed to end the argument, but it also got rid of the only option we'd had. The room was once again silent.

"So what do we do?" Violet asked, her eyes wide. We had nothing. No ideas.

"Maybe we should pack up," Violet offered, "Just in case."

While I could guarantee one of the boys wanted to argue about what the point was, they both went ahead and did it to please the optimist. There was a bond between the three of them that I couldn't get a grasp on. It must have been the result of so many years together, the only ones fighting for their side.

I was the first to leave the room, realizing I had no belongings to pack up. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I took a seat on one of the couches and focused on the powers I had been repressing for so long. They were the answer.

I would not have said it in the kitchen while talking with them, but I had a plan. If we were searched, if they had found us... I would get them all out and turn myself in. They could do without me, as they had been for so many years.

Tobey briskly made his way into the room, grabbing a bag and pulling his clothing out of the small dresser in the corner.

"We probably don't have much time," Tobey stated.

"Before the authorities check the local sandwich shop? Is this area really a priority?" I asked.

"Well you have to imagine there are plenty of people searching," He responded and something in the tone of his voice set off alarms in my head.

"You guys have stayed hidden for how long now?" I snapped back. He opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to have decided against it. It shouldn't surprise me at all anymore, but it still burned a bit that Tobey was being the bigger person.

"I'm sorry Becky," He said, his voice steady.

"What?" I choked out. My voice was not.

"Last night, you were so upset. I can't imagine what must have been going through your head. And I took advantage of that, forcing my romantic interest on you," He explained. I couldn't believe the absurdity of what he had just said. For a second I just stood and looked at him, my brain trying to process a proper response. Tobey spoke before I could.

"Judging by the expression on your face, you either disagree with what I just said or are surprised that a monster like me could even try to apologize," He remarked facetiously.

"I just... can't believe you," Becky said, "You're doing the exact same thing I did."

"How so?" He asked.

"It felt like I was just taking advantage of your "romantic interest" when I needed someone to comfort me. It felt like stringing you along," I admitted.

"So we both think we used each other?" Tobey asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Looks like it," I smirked a bit. "Should we stop angsting?"

"Angsting?" He asked. I laughed.

"Angsting- to express emotions of despair, anxiety, or even self pity in a way that is slightly annoying," I defined easily. He grinned at me.

"You missed that."

"Missed what?" I prodded.

"Showing off."

I sighed suppressing the confession that I had indeed missed that. I let the room sit in silence and Tobey returned to packing up his clothing in a meticulous way.

"Some of it was real, right?" He asked, keeping his tone casual and his eyes away from mine. I looked up and his face had turned bright red.

"On my part, yes. I felt something," I spoke slowly, letting the words sink into my own mind. He seemed to be digesting it too, but before he could respond there were noises from the kitchen. They sounded like voices, but not the quiet urgent ones I had become accustomed to.

"Where is she?" I heard. My stomach dropped and I rushed into the kitchen. Changing on the way, I prepared myself for battle. The scene I met there was far from what I had expected.

Violet and Scoops stood on one side of the kitchen, caution painting their faces. On the other side Chuck was surrounded by a group of 4 people. They didn't look like armed soldiers, but more like average persons. Violet crossed to the door and tugged at my arm, as if expecting that I wouldn't take time to think any attack through.

"What's going on?" I asked, directing my question at Scoops.

"They're-"

"We're here to help."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. OOH, or check out my Wattpad for my original stories. It would mean the world to me.**


	13. Author's Note and Excerpt

**So, first off, I'm sorry. I went on a hiatus because of computer problems (NEVER GET AN HP MINI NETBOOK) and working on my original stories on Wattpad. But I'm starting to work on the rest of this story as well as my original works, and I'd love it if you guys could forgive me for not updating in so long and continue reading, even if I don't deserve it at all. **

**To try to make it up to you, here's the beginning of the next chapter...**

"And who exactly are you," I spoke from my position by the door. A man in the front stepped forward. He looked to be middle aged, and he hugged a child to his side.

"We're the friends and relatives of Beau. Beau Handsome," He said. I exchanged glances with the other teenagers of the rebellion.

"What?"

**Oh, and there's a link on my profile to my Wattpad page and my current writing obsession The Masquerade, if you'd like to check those out...**


End file.
